


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fighting for Dominance, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, fluff at the end, hold your nose and close your eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had a dream this morningAnd so I put it on paper.Don't judge my subconscience.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas knew he could expect some things. Enough money in either his or his parents' bank accounts for his needs, the ability to complete another semester of college, additionally satisfactory for his common needs like food, shelter, and wifi.

He never expected Alexander Hamilton to show up on his doorstep at five in the morning.

Thomas was lightly sleeping, and suddenly heard a loud knock and an "open your door, please...asshole."

The Virginian groaned. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, and hated it in this instance for two reasons: number one, it barely ceased when passionate about something; and two, its owner was the cause of a lot of sexual tension.

So when the man opened the door, he did it aggressively. "Whaddaya want?"

"Well, um, John kicked me out of his--  _our_ dorm room, and you're the closest per--"

Alex was cut off by Thomas' finger being pressed to his lips, and that finger being suddenly replaced with the taller mans mouth. Not wanting to be the bottom in anything, Alex pushed Thomas into his house so he could shut the door.

And in good time, because soon Thomas was tackling him onto a bed, tongue in his mouth. Alexander suddenly wanted more, more of Thomas.

He pushed Thomas away from him and worked his hand against the aforementioned man's growing cock.

"Nngh-- Hamilton, please take your pants off," Thomas said, thrusting against Alexander's hand.

The smaller one obeyed right away, peeling off his boxers as well. "Thomas, please call me by my first--" Alex's sentence was cut off when a moan erupted from him. His dick was in Thomas' throat, and the man looked beautiful before him -- hair frizzy and shoulders damp with sweat. At this time of day -- about four AM -- the man had no shirt and giant sweatpants. Alexander tried to distract himself with this to prevent an orgasm, but then Thomas pulled away, face red hot.

"Thomas," Alex moaned, dryly thrusting against nothing but air.

"Alexander, wait." Thomas fumbled with his sweatpants, standing up on the bed to take them off. When he did, he wasn't wearing any underwear, and his hard cock was covered in a wet substance. The perfect natural lubricant.

Alex turned around so his ass was spread out for Thomas like a Thanksgiving meal, and suddenly he felt it. Thomas was inside of him, pressing and thrusting, and a yearning bubbled up in Alexander's manhood.

"T--Tommy, harder," he moaned breathily.

"Alexander," Thomas started, grinning lustfully at the man before him, "you're beautiful like this. Don't let anyone see you like this but me, okay? Now you're mine, darling."

"O-okay," Alex whispered, and finally Thomas came into him, causing him to release all over the bedsheets.

"I'm sorry, Jeffer--"

Thomas pressed a kiss to Alexander's head, making the small immigrant shiver. The touch was gentle, Alex could get used to that along with the rough intercourse. "It's okay, baby. Let's take a bath."

Soon they were doing something else Thomas never expected -- sitting in his large bathtub, Alexander across from him; exchanging dad puns and dick jokes, mostly the latter.

Suddenly Alexander spoke up.

"Thomas, will you go out with me?"

The tall man looked Alex in the eyes, searching for some sense of joking.

There was none there.

"A-absolutley. If, if you're okay with it that is."

"Definitely." Alex shot Thomas a genuine grin, splashing a bit of water at his new lover.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Thomas woke up naked, covered not even by his blanket.

But wait, there was a warm body curled up next to him.

Right. Last night. Alexander. Everything came flooding back to him. They had fucked, and both parties enjoyed it, and they're basically dating now. An unconventional approach, sure, but it got the job done.

He observed the man next to him. His eyelashed seemed longer when they were on closed eyelids, and the faint stubble on Alex's chin tickled Thomas' chest. Additionally, Alex was naked save a pair of Thomas' sweats.

Ugh. Thomas was in, and he was in deep. The immigrant stirred next to him, and he sighed softly. He loved Alex so, so much.

How would he explain that to everyone?

I mean, sure, everyone shipped them, even Alex's ex and her girlfriend. But still. They had denied it so much, and neither liked being wrong.

Thomas gave up on solving futuristic, posed issues and succumbed to the pull of sleep. Yes, it was now eleven in the morning, but who gave a shit.


	3. Chapter 3

John Laurens had sent at least fifteen texts to Alexander, and none of them were answered. He really regretted kicking him out, after all, they were close friends. Shit, he shouldn't have been so petty.

But where was Alex now? John looked down at his phone. He had Alex's number, he could probably track his phone.

...Alexander was in Thomas' dorm room. What in fuck was the world coming to?

John cautiously pushed the neighboring door open-- it was closed, but not locked. Strange. You'd think Thomas would close the door after Alex walked in on him that one day..

_Alexander slammed the door open, infuriated._

_"Thomas Peter Jefferson, I swear I will--"_

_He stopped, completely dumbfounded. Thomas was standing there like a deer in headlights, with his skin glistening wet and only a towel around his waist. Alex bit his lip. Why was he mad at Jefferson, again?_

_"Get out!" Thomas screeched, and Alex backed the fuck out. Why was Thomas so damn hot? Alex couldn't even remember why he went in there._

_He recounted the encounter to John, who held in laughter until Alex started ranting about how sexy and toned Jefferson was and how it wasn't fucking fair. Then he lost it._

John's mouth promptly fell open. Alex was lying next to Thomas, his parted lips dangerously close to Thomas' floof.

There were hickeys scattered across Thomas' chest, and from the looks of it, they were both naked. Thankfully, a towel covered their privates.

John giggled quietly, pulling out his phone and talkit a few pictures, then a video, narrating,

"This, my friends, is an apparently less rare occurrence. Here is the gremlin and the bean pole, each respectively in their natural habitat."

The two were still dead asleep.

"They must have had it, y'know, _rough_ last night."


End file.
